


Missing Our Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Episode: s08e01 A'ole E 'olelo Mai Ana Ke Ahi Ua Ana Ia (Fire Will Never Say That It Has Had Enough), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Moving, New Job/Position, New Start/New Life, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Radiation Poisoning/Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Chin & Abby were adjusting to their new life in California, But something was bothering Abby, Chin finds out, What does he do?, What do the couple do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!!*





	Missing Our Life:

*Summary: Chin & Abby were adjusting to their new life in California, But something was bothering Abby, Chin finds out, What does he do?, What do the couple do?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was happy as a clam, as he was adjusting to his life in San Francisco, He was doing the job, that he loves, & he had a wonderful support system of his lover, & fiancée, Inspector Abby Dunn, & his wonderful niece, Sara Diaz, The Couple was happy that she adjusted well to the move. They were busy between work & activities, They didn't have a chance to breathe, since they moved into their new home.

 

Sara was busy doing an artwork at the kitchen table, when Chin came home from work, He found Abby deep in thought on the couch of their living room, & he was concerned about the expression on her face, when he took a good look at her. "What's the matter, Baby ?", The Hawaiian Native asked her, as he sat down next to her. Abby knew that she couldn't lie, & she thought maybe Chin would hate her for saying this.

 

"I just spoke to Danny, He told me that Steve caught radiation poisoning from the bomb, that they defused back last year, It made me think that since Kono is not around, They may need our help around Five-O, I just miss our life there, I miss seeing everyone, when we go out after we are done with a case", She said, as she told him about Danny's call, & Steve's health. "Do you hate me ?", she asked, as she held his hand in hers.

 

"No, I don't, I mean I love what we established here, But I miss home, & I think the best thing is for us to be there for everyone". The Beautiful Blond kissed him, & said, "I love you so much, Chin-Ho Kelly," The Handsome Lieutenant smiled, & said, "I love you too, Abby Dunn". They made out for awhile, & they cuddled & snuggled together, & enjoying their time together. Sara calls out to them, from the kitchen.

 

"Uncle Chin, Aunt Abby, Come & see my picture, Please ?", Chin & Abby both smiled at each other, & then they got up, as they did, The Handsome Native calls out, "Coming, Boo", Abby adds, "We can't wait to see it", as they were making their way to her, They can't wait to tell her that they are going back to Hawaii, & they will see the rest of their ohana, & stay there forever.

 

The End.


End file.
